


The Agony of the Scarecrow

by Dark_Phoenix6661



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Detective!Ed, Fae!Jonathan, M/M, Unseelie Court
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix6661/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix6661
Summary: Detective Edward Nygma is sent to the troubled city of Gotham after several unexplained deaths occur....





	1. Chapter 1

The man gasped for breathe as he stopped running. He wildly looked around and believing he was safe, he began to head to his home. A twisted grin found it's way on his stalker's lips as she watched from the building top before turning away and walking inside her lair. She knelt down and took out a chalk before drawing weird symbols on the ground before creating a make shift fire. She reached for a sack by her side and reached inside, taking out some rat bones and throwing them into the fire, causing it to turn green before getting up and walking over to the bird cage, which held a beautiful raven inside. Around it's ankle was an iron chain, keeping it trapped in the cage. She opened it and plucked a feather, causing it to caw at her before locking the cage again. She walked back over to the fire and threw the feather in, causing the fire to turn yellow. 

 

"You summon me again," A calm voice stated. The raven made a soft caw noise as she turned round. By the Raven's cage stood a tall figure. A wicked smile came on her lips as she looked at him. He went to touch the cage but growled as the metal burnt his hand. The creature made an unholy noise, pulling it's hand away before turning to her. She stared back at it and smirked.

 

"It's made of iron. Call it insurance that you'll keep serving me," She replied. The creature said nothing. "Don't worry. She is in good hands,"

 

"Forgive me if I do not believe you," He replied. "I do not call anyone who holds an old fay's only friend hostage in order to control it good hands,"

 

"I understand but you do not. These men I have you... deal with... they must paid for their mockery of me and for my ruin,"

 

"Your ruin is your own, Miss Friitawa,"

 

"Yes and your opinion is not needed," She growled. "Now, my dark avenger, go after Mr Maroni and show him the true meaning of fear,"

 

"As you wish," He replied. "But remember, Miss Friitawa, it's only a matter of time before you too learn the true meaning of fear,"

 

With that, he stepped backward, disappearing into the shadows. She tutted as the raven cawed at her, as if laughing at her.

 

"Oh, shut up..."

 

**~New York City~**

 

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" Edward asked as he knocked on the captain's door. The man looked up from his desk and nodded before gesturing towards an empty seat. Edward nodded and came in, closing the door behind before taking a seat.

 

"The other officers feel that your methods are... questionable,"

 

"My methods follow the discoveries of modern science, sir. We are at the turn of the century and yet we act as if we are still cavemen,"

 

"Nygma, you have protested every time. A man found in a lake died of drowning,"

 

"Only if he has water in his lungs, sir,"

 

"This is my point. However, I am to offer you a deal,"

 

"A deal?"

 

"In the city of Gotham, some strange deaths have occurred. If you are able to solve these deaths using your modern science, not only will I make it mandatory for science to be used but I will also promote you from detective to sergeant," The captain nodded. Edward grinned. "But should you fail, you will retire as an officer of the law with immediate effect,"

 

Edward smiled faltered but then he looked the captain straight in the eye.

 

"You have my word, sir. I will capture whoever is behind the deaths,"

 

"Very good. There is a coach for you to leave as soon as you're packed," He replied. Edward practically jumped up. 

 

"I will not let you down,"

 

"Then I wish good luck,"


	2. Chapter 2

~Two Days Later~

Edward sighed softly as he walked around the bodies of the dead men he had been sent to investigate. The mortician watched him as if unsure if he could be trusted. Edward did not blame the man. Body thieves were not an uncommon thing. He gently lifted the hand of one of the dead man and frowned to himself. It was clutched around something.

"Tell me.... do they all have clutched fists?" He asked, looking at the mortician, who nodded.

"Yes but I don't see how that matters," He replied but Edward picked up a pair of pliers and used them to force open the hands, breaking the fingers. The mortician gasped as Edward took out a handful of straw.

"How very odd,"

"What is? And who are you?" A new voice asked, causing Edward to look up. An aged man with tired blue eyes and dressed in a brown suit stared at him.

"Commissoner James Gordon I assume?" He asked. James nodded and held out his straw free hand. "I'm Detective Edward Nygma,"

"Ah. The one from New York. I've been informed that you quite fond of modern science," He replied, shaking his hand. Edward nodded. "So what do you have there?"

"Straw. The dead man was clutching it," He replied, going to check the other bodies. He pryed open their fists and in each one, found straw. "Curious. Tell me about these men,"

"It's the fear curse!" The mortician gasped, causing both Edward and James to look at him.

"Fear curse?"

"Yes. That's what people believe," James replied. "Salvador Maroni was the 5th victim of the so called fear curse. He was found in the earlier hours of yesterday morning but the first victim was Max Schreck, a very powerful business man, then Theo Galavan, a philanthropist, Jervis Tetch, a hat maker and Jeremiah Arkham, a doctor who ran an asylum. All committed suicide but Jervis Tetch survived his attempt. Unfortunately, he is now completely insane. While all the men had nothing in common, witnesses stated that they were screaming in fear before ending their lives. Tetch only survived because he threw himself into the river in front of many people, shouting some nonsense about a scarecrow. Now he's in a straight jacket,"

"A scarecrow?" Edward asked, looking at the straw. "How very strange. I must speak with this Tetch. Which asylum is he held in?"

"Arkham," James replied, walking out with Edward.

"The one which Jeremiah Arkham ran?"

"Yes, the very same one," James replied. "I'm glad a man of science is here,"

"I take it you don't believe in this fear curse?"

"No but something drove these men to take their lives," He replied. "Some of the city think it's magical. I believe it to be a man of flesh and blood," "Likewise," Edward replied. "I just hope it's not a deranged man seeking attention. I will make a stop at the asylum once I am settled in and see what I can find out from mister Tetch. I shall inform you of what I learn, Commissioner,"

"Very good, Detective," James smiled. Thank the lord that Edward was here.

(***)

Edward sighed as he walked up the large steps to Wayne Manor. Almost as soon as he settled in his hotel room, he got an invitation to an evening party at the Wayne Manor. While he had to go to the asylum, he would be a fool not to attend. The creme of Gotham would be there and he knew that the high class love to gossip. He knocked on the door and was let in by a butler. He nodded to the man before walking into the main hall, where all the other guests were around. Edward frowned to himself. He felt odd and out of place but he would not falter. He held his head up high and took a glass of champagne from a waiter.

"Ah you must be Edward Nygma," The charming voice of his host stated as he walked over.

"Bruce Wayne, I assume?" He smiled politely, shaking the man's hand as he reached out. "Thank you for the invite,"

"I'm glad you decided to come," Bruce smiled. "It is quite the turn out tonight,"

"Indeed," Edward replied but Bruce had gone quiet. Edward looked at him then noticed him looking at a woman with oddly white hair in a white dress. "I see,"

"Excuse me," Bruce smiled before walking over and talking to the woman. Edward sighed and walked around, greeting people who waved at him but he ended up retreating to the garden. Sighing to himself, he walked round before something caught his attention.

"Ah my lovelies. You're quite sad tonight," A calm voice stated. Edward shivered as the night air nipped at him, hinting for him to go inside but the mystery of the voice made him ignore it. He instead headed in it's direction and came across a tall gentleman sat by the family graves of the Waynes. Around him were at least a dozen ravens and crows. He had one sat on his spindly hands. "Do you miss your sister, my darlings?"

The birds cawed back at him and the man reached into his pocket, taking out a handful of worms and dropping them to his company before feeding the one sat on his hand.

"I miss her too but I can not get pass the iron that bitch has her in," He muttered, sounding angry as he gently stroked the feathers of his company. Edward frowned to himself as he was sure birds and man did not speak the same language. "But don't worry, my darlings. I will find a way to unite us with Ikky. She will taste freedom once more and as soon-"

Edward accidentally stepped on a branch, snapping it. The man twisted his head in his direction, along with the birds.

"What was that?!" He snarled, standing up and sniffing the air. Edward gulped, feeling panicked. What kind of man sniffs the air? A frightening grin spread across the man's face. "I know you're there. I can smell your fear,"

Edward knew he was talking about him. He gulped but stepped out.

"What an interesting ability," He smirked, trying not to appear scared. "And does that come from talking to crows and ravens?"

"Foolish mortal," The man hissed. "You should not mock me,"

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to mock you," He smiled, walking over. The birds seemed to move closer to the man as Edward surrounded him. It seemed he was wearing an outfit similar to a funeral director but with added black feathers.

"Who are you, mortal?" He growled in an unfriendly manner.

“Ah forgive me. My name is Edward Nygma. I'm here to solve some rather interesting deaths. I'm sure you must of heard of them. They made the tabloids," He replied, wondering why the man referred to him as mortal. "May I ask your name, good sir?"

The man seemed taken back by the question for a moment then he opened his mouth as he went to answer.

"Jonathan!" A woman's voice yelled and soon the white haired woman appeared. She pushed past Edward, glaring at him. "Come! We're leaving!"

Jonathan rolled his eyes but followed her, leaving the crows and ravens. Edward frowned deeply as they left. He wanted to know more about Jonathan and the mysterious white haired woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan begins to put his plan against Fright into action

"Scarecrow..." Jervis muttered as he rocked gently to himself. The looming figure that seeked him out in the night still haunted him. He whimpered softly as he remembered it before shivering and curling in on himself. Jonathan smirked as he watched from the shadows. The once brilliant hat maker was now a complete loon, trapped in a so called place of healing. The thought made Jonathan laugh. This asylum was no place for the ill minded. Here, they were tortured and driven more insane then they already were. Of course, the mortal fools didn't realize that diseases of the mind weren't cured by ice cold water baths or electric shocks. "Scary, scary scarecrow,"

 

"Poor creature," Jonathan stated as he allowed the shadows to peel back. Jervis's eyes snapped up and he almost screamed as the looming figure that haunted him slipped out from the shadows. "Your mind is no longer your own,"

 

"N-no... please... scarecrow..." He whimpered, fear clearly in his eyes then he began to babble away. Fear dominated his mind to the point where he was unable to comprehend what was going. Jonathan felt a moment of pride but then remembered his goal. He sighed and walked over to the deranged man, who attempted to back away from him. "No! Please! Get away from me!"

 

Jonathan ignored him and touched his forehead. For a moment, Jervis's eyes turned yellow then he slowly blinked and looked around.

 

"W-what? How did I get here?" He asked, confused but no longer so scared that he was irrational. He looked at Jonathan and jumped. "You! But you looked so terrifying before! Why... you're not even a scarecrow!"

 

"Forgive the mistreatment, Mr Tetch," Jonathan replied as an orderly came to the cell.

 

"Who the hell are you?!" He shouted. Jonathan looked straight into his eyes and then his eyes flashed yellow. The orderly own eyes flashes yellow then the next thing he knew, fear overloaded his senses and he ran off, screaming in absolute terror about a scarecrow. Jervis felt the fear inside him rising as Jonathan sat on the small bed.

 

"That should keep them busy," He smirked before turning to Jervis. "Correct. I am not a scarecrow. That is simply my preferred form to terrorise in,"

 

"W-what are you?"

 

"I am of fae kind. The unseelie court of winter is my home but I am been used as a henchman against my will,"

 

"By whom?"

 

"I can not say. She has my Ichabod," He frowned sadly. Jervis couldn't help but feel sorry for the man... creature.

 

"What is Ichabod?"

 

"My friend. She is a raven who I found injured. Mortals had harmed her and I rescued her and now that _bitch_ has her captured in an iron cage,"

 

"Why don't you just unlocked it and free her?"

 

"Because iron is as deadly to fae as silver is to werewolves and garlic is to vampires," He replied. "No, Mr Tetch, I can not help Ichabod alone. Which is where you come in,"

 

"Me?"

 

"Yes. You're to be visited by a funny green man called Edward and you will tell him this. When you seek your answers, you'll find me in a place of stones. Pass through the quiet and into a city of bones. For I am hidden somewhere where silence cloaks the ground. Search through all my empty names and finally, I'll be found..."

 

"A riddle?"

 

"He likes them," Jonathan whispered before sighing. "I must go. Keep up an act of insanity, Jervis. The bitch can not know I freed you,"

 

(***)

 

Jonathan sighed as he stepped out of the shadows by Ichabod's cage once more. He looked over at her as she cawed at him before turning to Linda.

 

"What now?" He asked, sick of her little games. She had tear strains down her face and he smirked, enjoying her pain. "Aww who made little Miss Fright cry?"

 

"Don't mock me!" She screamed. "You will use your powers to drive that snake insane!"

 

"What snake, child?"

 

"Harvey Dent!" She screamed. "He broke my heart and now you must break his mind!"

 

"As you wish," He replied, smirking as he disappeared into the shadows with the glow of his eyes been the last thing to be seen. He travelled through the shadows before stepping out into the home of Harvey Dent, Running his spindly fingers along the wooden works, he hummed softly as a door opened and the man himself stepped out. Instantly, he smelt insanity on this man. A creepy smile crept upon his mouth. This was better then he hoped. "Harvey Dent?"

 

"May I ask who's asking?" The man asked politely. Jonathan grinned even more as he began to look into the man's insanity and fear via his powers. Obsession with duality, need to repress anger, fear of fire, fear of himself... no... of something else... someone else... Big... Bad... Harv....

 

"Ah yes. There!" Jonathan growled, causing him to step back as his eyes glowed. "Now, now, Harvey, why don't you tell me all about Big, Bad Harv?"

 

"W-what are you? How do you know about Harv?" 

 

"I'm the good doctor, Harvey. I think it's time you found balance with your other side... don't you?" He replied, grinning psychotically as he stared into Harvey's eyes, causing them to flashed yellow before flames burst into life around them. "I think I'll help you with that,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this might be a bit of a confusing chapter so quick history lesson. Harvey was Linda's finance in this but he broke off the engagement for personal reasons. As a result, this version of Scarecrow sees an opportunity to begin to destroy Linda in order to free Ichabod by 'helping' Harvey become 'balanced'. In other words, he is responsible for Two-face in this AU


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward visits Jervis....

"I'm here to see Jervis Tetch," Edward ordered to the orderly as he entered the asylum. The man had bags under his eyes and looked stressed out. Edward could relate. Working with mad people must be hard. Almost like working with morons but only the mad had an excuse. The orderly nodded and took out a key.

 

"Right this way, Mr Nygma," He replied, leading him down the corridor. They passed several inmates as they walked but as they passed the 10th, the orderly looked over at the patient with a look of despair as he rocked to himself, mumbling. Edward rose an eyebrow as the man had bandages round his eyes.

 

"An old friend?"

 

"That's Adam. A couple of days ago, he just lost his mind when walking past Tetch's cell. One minute, he was fine then he started ranting about a scarecrow then suddenly, he began clawing out his own eyes as he believed bugs were crawling on him before trying to jump off the building," He shook his head before stopping at Tetch's cell. "Here we are. Don't know what you're going to get out of him. The guy's a wreak. It's like he's speaking in riddles,"

 

"I'm good with riddles," Edward replied. "Now open it,"

 

The guard nodded and unlocked the door. Edward stepped in and the door shut behind him. He placed his cane to the side and took off , his hat before facing the insane man, who was muttering something about a raven and a writing desk. 

 

"Mr Tetch?" He spoke. The man stopped and looked at him.

 

"Ah Mr Nygma. You finally came," He smiled but it wasn't a deranged smile. He didn't have a mad look in his eyes nor was he raving anymore. Edward pursed his lips. An interesting turn of events.

 

"You're not insane,"

 

"Oh, quite, quite, Mr Nygma. I am indeed insane but as you can see... we're all mad in here," He giggled. Edward remained silence. "Ah but you were expecting a broken, babbling moron, weren't you? Yes, yes. I was like that merely forty-eight hours ago but at last, I had a visit... that enlightened me,"

 

"I did not visit you," Edward smirked but frowned when Jarvis shook his head.

 

"No, no. Not you. Smart yes but you lack the power to heal a broken mind. He didn't. He broke my mind then like a jigsaw was about to put it back... most of it anyway,"

 

"Who cured you?"

 

"The Scarecrow. The scary, spooky scarecrow. Looks like a man but not from this world. From the land of the fair but not fair himself. Winter is home,"

 

"Clearly, you're still insane,"

 

"Ah, yes but that's the point. Had to keep up appearances. Make them think I'm completely crazy. That way, the bitch won't know,"

 

"Who's the bitch?"

 

"I don't know. He didn't say. Just said she had his friend. His Ichabod. The friend he rescued now stole from him to ensure he does as told," Jervis replied. "The unseelie used a henceman. Iron keeps his Ichobod trapped from Iron is as toxic to the fae as garlic is to vampires and silver is to werewolves,"

 

"That makes no sense," Edward sighed, going to knock on the door but Jervis grabbed his coat. "Get off!"

 

"Wait. He told me to tell you something!" He cried. Edward tried to push him off. 

 

"I said get off!"

 

"When you seek your answers, you'll find me in a place of stones. Pass through the quiet and into a city of bones. For I am hidden somewhere where silence cloaks the ground. Search through all my empty names and finally, I'll be found..." Jervis gasped then his eyes flashed yellow and he jumped back from Edward. "No! Please! No! I did what you asked! I passed on the Riddle!"

 

Edward just stared as Jervis screamed in absolute terror then collapsed to his knees and stared at the floor. For a moment, he looked terrified and dazed but then a small smile came on his lips and while still looking dazed, the fear seem to leave him as if someone had taken it away. 

 

"....Alice...." He whispered. Edward banged on the door before rushing out as soon as the orderly opened the door. He ran outside and gasped for air as the sound of a cart pulled up.

 

"Edward!" James Gordon's voice echoed. Edward looked up and saw he had an awful expression on his face.

 

"What is it, commissioner?"

 

"There's been another victim!" He gasped. "And they want to talk to you!"

 

**~At Gotham Hospital~**

 

Edward walked into the ward with James and his partner Harvey Bollocks on his heel. He made a rough turn and stopped at the bed of the victim. Harvey Dent was on their side. He helped get rid of criminals. He heard James sigh as a nurse walked over. She pulled back the curtain and nodded to them.

 

"Try not to put him under too much stress. The fire was traumatically for him," She whispered before walking away to check on other patients. Edward sighed and sat down next to the bed.

 

"Mr Dent?"

 

"Harvey isn't here right now, kid," His voice was gruff and he was flipping a coin. Edward frowned as he wasn't sure what to say.

 

"I see you've all met Big Harv," A new, southern voice added in, causing the three men to turn and face the newcomer. Tall and skinny wouldn't describe this man. He was gaunt and haunting. A doctor's coat hung from his thin frame and he held a clip board as he pushed up his glasses. Edward felt a sense of familiarity from him. 

 

"Who are you?"

 

"Dr Jonathan Crane. I'm a psychologist and have been assigned to help Mr Dent  _recover_ from this terrible accident," 

 

"This was no accident! It's the fear curse!" Bollock growled but Dr Crane merely smirked. 

 

"Tell me, Mr Bollock... do you know that believing in curse is what gives their power? Does that  _frighten_ you?" He asked. Icy blue orbs bored down into the three of them and Edward visibly shuddered, noting a smirk on Crane's lips when he did.

 

"Dr Crane... who is big Harv?"

 

"Me, idiots,"

 

"Now, now, Harv. These men are trying to understate your condition," Crane smirked. "Mr Dent suffered some trauma when he was younger. It left quite the scar on his psyche and he repressed all those bad, negative feelings such as anger and fear so much that they started to act out .... as big Harv. Two minds, one body. Quite the riddle, don't you think?" Dr Crane explained, looking directly at Edward when he said riddle. Edward frowned. "Something I said? Do you not enjoy riddles? They're great for the brain, don't you agree?"

 

"Yes, quite so," Edward sighed. James and Harvey frowned and walked away. Edward turned to leave. 

 

"Tell me, Mr Nygma," Crane's voice had changed slightly. "How is a Raven like a writing desk?"

 

Edward stopped in his track. Jervis had been babbling about it. He turned round and saw Crane was stood by Harvey's bed but shadows covered his face and the way the shadows were he looked just like... 

 

"Scarecrow," He growled but then everything went back to normal.

 

"There is no answer to that riddle," Crane smiled, stood at the end of the bed but it sent shivers down Edward's spine. "It's from Alice in Wonderland. The author never gave an answer so in conclusion, one must assume there isn't one,"

 

"Wonderful. Excuse me. I have a case to solve," He replied but stopped. "Do you know what Ichabod is?"

 

"Maybe a reference to the legend of Sleepy Hollow?" Crane replied. "I'm sure you're  _smart_ enough to work it out," _and save her_

 

"What was that just bit?"

 

"I said I'm sure you're smart enough to work it out,"

 

"You said something else,"

 

"I don't think I did,"


End file.
